


Who he think he is?

by DominikaDecember



Category: Nip/Tuck, Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars/Nip/Tuck
Genre: And angst, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Lots of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominikaDecember/pseuds/DominikaDecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both fucked up but sometimes they can take comfort in it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who he think he is?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of years ago and FF deleted it. Also, there's a video I made to go along with this. If interested, see the end. Also, don't own the characters. I just play with them.

They’re both fucked up. He’s over 40 yet still hot and arrogant. She’s nearly 18, spoiled, selfish and beautiful. They are both fucked up. She put her dress back on after another round of sex on his coffee table. He eyed her and smirked.

 

“What would your daddy say if he saw you like this?” She raised her eyebrow at him.

 

“What do I care?” She put her arms around his neck and teased his lips with her tongue. “You’re my new toy. I am the only that can stop this.” He harshly pushed arms down.

 

“I’m not your toy little girl. I’m the big bad wolf. I decide when this is over.” Hanna glared and threw packaging of a condom at Christian. “If you don’t like it, you are free to leave.”

 

“My week’s really shaping up.” She rolled her eyes. “My therapist wants to see you.” Christian stood up.

 

“Why? Did you tell anyone about us? Why can’t you keep your mouth shut you little slut?” She smirked.

 

“Why can’t you stop fucking me? And no, I didn’t. Mom told the therapist you are a close family friend. Of course she has no idea how close of a family friend you really are.” Christian breathed out with relief.

 

“We have to stop. I’ll go but only if you promise that we’ll stop. I can’t risk getting caught.” Hanna smirked again, came up to him and kissed his cheekbone lightly.

 

“Do who you want. I know you’ll come back begging in the end. You always do. But in the mean time I’ll enjoy teasing you.” She giggled devilishly and left the office. Christian watched her from his window. That girl would be the death of him.

 

/\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\

 

The first time it happened she was fifteen and he was drunk. He was done with another one of his conquests but as usual it didn’t matter. Hanna’s mother was the last good fuck he ever had. He forgot she was staying with him for the week whilst her parents finished off the divorce. He lounged himself down on the couch with a grunt.

“Christian?” Her sweet voice made him sit up. She was wearing a long black AC/DC shirt. “You’re back late.”

 

“Yep.” He looked at her bedroom door. “What are you doing up? Bad dream Hanna-belle?” She eyed him and figured he was smashed off his head. She sat next to him on the couch and looked deeply into his eyes.

 

She took advantage of him. But he never regretted a single moment of it.

 

/\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\

 

He didn’t show up. That asshole! Hanna kicked the chair furiously. He said he would show up. He didn’t! Arrogant fuck! Caleb was at her house again. And Christian came to talk to her mother.

 

“Put your arm around me.” She said to Caleb when Christian was coming over to the kitchen.

 

“What?”

 

“Just do it.” Caleb did and Christian smirked.

 

“Don’t you two look like lovebirds.” Hanna smiled at Caleb.

 

“Yep. We’re great together.” Caleb was confused. Christian raised his eyebrow and left the kitchen. Hanna glared.

 

/\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\

 

Christian looked at the woman next to him. She was a 3 at best. Hanna was a 10. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. He shouldn’t. He knew his moral compass didn’t exactly point north but he knew Hanna since she wore pigtails. Oh if she only wore those pigtails now when she came over.

 

“STOP IT!” He hissed at himself. The woman left. Christian put on his clothes and went to Hanna’s house. Her mother should be at work but he thought just to be safe he’d go through the back yard. He opened the door to the kitchen just as Hanna came.

 

“Hanna.” He whispered. She raised her eyebrow at him. “My car is in the garage.” She laughed but went with him. His hands were all over her body. She was on top. As usual.

 

/\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\

 

She got off him and sat in the seat next to him. The liquid slowly dripped onto the seat leaving stains and they were both trying to catch their breath.

 

“We’re both fucked up.” She said to him. He looked at her.

 

“I’m leaving.”

 

“What?”

 

“We can’t do this anymore. I have to leave.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“So? What? Was this a goodbye fuck?” She grew angry.

 

“Yes. Get out of my car, Hanna.” She slapped him.

 

“No. I’ll give you a goodbye fuck. A proper one.” They were in the garage for two hours. Hanna was on top for all of it. They both left bruises on each other. They were both fucked up. But they never regretted it.  
  
  
\--------------------------  
  
The video: [[HERE](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huvx5-Sjqhg)]

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: dominikadecember  
> ff: dommywhosadummy  
> fp: dommywhosadummy
> 
> ;) *flirtatious wink [more like a diseased wink]*


End file.
